


Little R & R

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: First Aid can't sleep, Rodimus is here to help.





	Little R & R

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent Roddy/Aid. I'm really tired and needed to keep my mind preoccupied.

It had been a long day. Piecing a quarter of the crew back together after an unfortunate fight broke out at Swerve's, First Aid was more than ready to retire to their quarters for the night. Ordinarily he'd stay a little later, triple check returned charts and any paperwork, but tonight he'd positively run out of steam. They were short staffed, with Ambulon's passing still hitting hard, and First Aid was nothing short of thrilled to have some alone time.

Feeling disconnected as he traveled the halls down to his habsuite, there was no reason to turn on the lights once inside. Maneuvering to his berth in the darkness, it was an easy climb up into what he'd hoped to be the best recharge since his creation. Unfortunately, instead of falling off a cliff into the tumbles of recharge, First Aid found himself restless. Weary optics dimmed, fixated on the ceiling with impressive concentration. It was almost as if he was willing himself to sleep, which only proved fruitless. Counting the screws was a monotonous activity, he reasoned to himself, perhaps that will help. Only instead of slipping into slumber, his relief was further delayed as it left him with an ever growing processor ache.

Finally, just as he thought things couldn't get worse, his frustrated brian was covered by his door opening with a snick, hooved pedes treading quietly over the floor to the berth. It wasn't long before the door closed behind his guest, covering them in darkness once more. An all too familiar warmth pressed to his back, a tired rev from his engine in appreciation.

"Ya'know, I thought you'd be well past recharge. You only, what, repaired a dozen dislodged shoulders today."

"'N a half dozen knees," Aid slurred, shifting slowly to face Rodimus, immediately tucking his face to the primes neck. Or, well, as good as he could with that large, bear collar of playing Rodimus had beneath his chin. They both had a lot of kibble that prevented from the perfect cuddling, but they managed. "Someone lost an optic. That was fun too."

"Hopefully not as much fun as me," Giving a soft chuckle, the captain immediately rearranged his limbs to better cradle the weary medic. "Wouldn't want you skipping out on our quality time for surprise optic exams. You'd be a sure hit at parties."

"And pass up this?" The medic extended his arms in a stretch, only to wrap them firmly around Rodimus. It took little time before Aid pushed one thigh between Rodimus's, latching on in a pity attempt to soak up his warmth. "I'd have to have processor damage to want anything less than spending time with you."

Humming softly with acknowledgement, Rodimus began to rub his fingers into Aid's seams. Testing the waters on the medic's hip joints, he worked up over the tiny tires at his sides, skirting ever so closer to the sensitive vents on Aid's chest. Ordinarily it would have been his first spot to tackle, dipping fingers in the slots to earn desperate little breaths from First Aid, but tonight wasn't about interface. Tonight was about comfort. Something was keeping the medic from getting some well deserved rest, and Rodimus wanted to help.

Silently appreciating all of what Rodimus was doing, one lazy servo came down and across to pet at Rodimus's spoiler. A flutter from the appendages was more than a welcoming invitation, encouraging First Aid further. Together they lay, gently working each others plating with delicate touches, until First Aid's began to falter.

"Get some rest," Rodimus nearly yawned, nestling down and readjusting his hold. "You can slip away for awhile, I got you."

Only Aid was already asleep by time Rodimus had finished speaking, visor dark and limbs limp. Honestly, it was s new record for rodimus, to get Aid into slumber so swiftly. He'd pay himself on the back come morning, as his optics began to dim on their own. Whispering one final 'goodnight' to the medic in his arms, Rodimus finally let himself slip into recharge.


End file.
